


Do You Believe in Destiny?

by Ikasury



Category: RWBY
Genre: Do you believe in Destiny?, Flashback, Heroic Sacrifice, Season 3 Finale, Spoilers, Tragedy, Well it hates you...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikasury/pseuds/Ikasury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha always knew what her Destiny was...</p>
<p>(Season 3 Finale Spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> Dis: RWBY owned by Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum, looks like you're getting a friend Monty~

Do you believe in destiny?

The harder you fight it, the more likely it is to occur…

That’s what she had been warned about. It was something she knew was true but she was a fighter, she couldn’t help but try.

\-----

When she was young, Pyrrha saw an old woman that told her about her destiny.

“I see in you child a kind and pure heart,” the old woman said, raising her gnarled fingers to the little red haired girl’s forehead, “You are destined to save the world, not by your actions but by your death.”

The little girl’s green eyes widened, “But… why? How would that save the world?”

The old woman’s blind eyes look straight at her, “You will meet many people, you will inspire them, you will train a man who will go on to do great things, you will be the spark that awakens an ancient power when the world needs it most… but you will not live to see these things.”

The little girl didn’t understand, clutching a hand to her heart she frowned, “Why not?”

“It is not your fate,” the old woman’s gnarled hand pats her small red head, “The greatest heroes are those that sacrifice…”

With tears in her eyes the little girl threw the old woman’s hand off her head, glaring bright emerald at her, “I will change it! I will get strong enough! I will make my own destiny!” with her declaration the little girl turned around and stormed out.

But not before she heard the old witch’s final laugh, “The harder you fight it, the more likely it is to occur…”

She stops at the door, fists tight and shoulders up, tears in her eyes she tries not to let fall, “How do I change it?”

“You can’t,” the old woman crones, “You will be given a choice, but in the end you will choose your fate, not out of fear, not out of anger, not out of duty, you will choose it because you want to… because it is your destiny to do so.”

\-----

She fought her whole life to be strong, strong enough to make her own destiny and avoid this fate. She strived to be the best there was, to stand tall and be the hero everyone around her wanted her to be. She was alone, training day and night to be as powerful and ready to face her fate when it came, to stand tall and not fear it.

Then she met Jaune, and the rattling’s of those old memories started to come about.

Then she met Ruby, the adorable girl that could easily be her equal and if not later rival.

She knew happiness for a short moment.

But then her destiny came crawling back in.

A choice, someone she trained, an ancient power…

It all seemed like fairy tales.

Kneeling in front of Cinder, Pyrrha couldn’t help but remember that moment with the old woman.

A smile crept on her face as she looked into the face of her murderer.

“Do you believe in destiny?”

 


End file.
